Rashel & Quinn: The Date
by TheEmberGirl
Summary: The sequel to Rashel and Quinn on msn.Rashel and Quinn both worry about things going wrong and Ash seeks revenge. Read to find out more.
1. Do I even own a dress?

**Hi there! This is the sequel to Rashel and Quinn on msn. If you haven't it please read it before reading this because it'll make things clearer.**

**I am writing chapter two of The story of Circle Daybreak, but I am having a massive case of writer's block and not enough people are reviewing.**

**Meanwhile please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World, L. J. Smith does**

**Rashel & Quinn: The Date**

Rashel Jordan logged off her computer. She was excited and nervous at the same time. This was the first time since joining Circle Daybreak that her soulmate John Quinn had asked her out on a date.

Rashel rushed to her wardrobe, her mind was racing. What would she wear? Her wardrobe wasn't exactly glamorous as she normally didn't dress up. Questions shot through her head. Should she dress casual or formal? Wear black or another colour? Should she wear a dress? Did she _even_ own a dress?**(A/N knowing Rashel, probably not) **Rashel looked at her watch; she had four minutes to get changed.

_Meanwhile…_

Quinn leaned casually on the side of a limo in the garage; he was waiting for his date Rashel and Nilsson who would drive the limo. He was slightly worried as this was the first time he asked Rashel out on a proper date, the last time they had a sort of date it ended catastrophically when they ran into a bunch of Lancers. What if that happened again? Or if she thought it was boring? Or didn't like the restaurant? What should _he _eat at the restaurant, seeing that he was a vampire and didn't really have a need for food? What if…

The ways it could go wrong seemed endless. Quinn shook the thoughts out of his mind and tried to be positive. He sighed and looked at his watch…three minutes to go.

Rashel had gone through her whole wardrobe, she was about to give up and go in what she was wearing when a box at bottom caught her eye. She opened it, inside was a simple black halter neck dress. The one that shopaholic Poppy had given her after one of her many shopping trips, she had given it to Rashel saying it was an impulse buy that didn't suit her, but would suit Rashel's hair and bring out her eyes. Rashel sighed and started changing into the dress.**(A/N my idea of Poppy is that she is the mansion's resident fashion expert)**

_Meanwhile…_

Ash was furious. Why? His so called best friend and that so called best friend's soulmate _had called him an asshole _and gotten away with it….._or so they thought. _He was going to do anything to get back at them, and an evil plan was already forming in his mind. _Goddess,_ he thought. _I'm gonna prank them so bad_. Then he danced out of the room like a gorilla when it sees a giant bunch of bananas.

Rashel looked in the mirror, and groaned. Poppy was right, the dress did match her hair and bring out her eyes, but where the dress was perfectly modest on Poppy, it was 5 inches above the knee on her. She would have changed out of the dress but she only had a minute to go. She quickly put on the mascara and light pink shimmer gloss that Poppy had given her and was about to walk out the door when she realised her shoes didn't match her dress. She ran back to her wardrobe and began throwing every pair of shoes that she could find onto the floor but none of them matched her dress. **(A/N wonder what her room will look like after this)**It was then that Poppy's voice floated down the corridor:

'Rashel,' she sang excitedly. 'Congratulations, you thoughts are practically screaming your excitement about your date with Quinn.'

Rashel groaned inwardly, she had forgotten that nothing was ever private with Poppy around as she was such a powerful telepath. Poppy came through the door and made a squealing noise like Maggie's overweight pet mouse had when Morgead accidently stepped on its tail.** (A/N this was a random idea that came to my head, I might write a fic about this)**

**So, bit of a cliffhanger ending. How did you like it? Not enough people are reviewing my stories so I'll make it that 10 people have to review before I tell you why Poppy squeals. If you have any ideas on what prank Ash should do please write it in a review or PM me. **

**Until I update...**

**nightworldlover.**

**Please Review**


	2. Odd Happenings

**Hi again! I didn't quite get ten reviews but I was aching to put this up.**

**Thank you to:**

**lamia vampress**

**Sportyno1**

**HalfEvilInside333**

**Mair Andreea D**

**Paranormalcy**

**DayDream101**

**and two anonymous's for reviewing**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World**

**Enjoy!**

Odd Happenings

'OMIGODDESS!' shrieked Poppy. 'You actually wore the dress! It looks awesome on you!'

Rashel sighed with relief when she realised Poppy's squeal was actually one of delight, not fright. The pixie-like vampire came further into the room and Rashel realised she was holding a pair of strappy black 3 inch heels.

'Now I know why I had the premonition to bring these,' said Poppy.' You need them. Well you can have them because Phil, being the stupid boy he is, didn't check my shoe size and bought me a pair that was three sizes too big!'

Rashel narrowed her cat-like eyes at the three inch heels and said:

'I am NOT wearing those heels!'

Poppy narrowed her own silvery-green eyes at Rashel and retorted:

'YOU'D BETTER WEAR THEM OR I"LL MAKE YOU WEAR THEM!'

Rashel shuddered at the thought of Poppy forcing them on her and quickly put them on, she was surprise at how well they fit, then she shrugged, Poppy _was _a witch. Rashel got up and grabbed her clutch; an elegant black purse filled with all sorts of mini vampire and werewolf killing weapons imaginable. Rashel shooed Poppy out of her room, then closed the door and locked it, she did not want anyone, _cough Ash cough, to_ come snooping.

_Meanwhile…_

Ash walked through the mansion, he had been in almost every room and boy, was he tired. He walked into kitchen and finally found the person he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Rashel ran as fast as the heels allowed her (which wasn't very fast) down the stairs to the garage. Quinn was still leaning on the side of the limo, he was rather annoyed, Rashel was already over a minute late and Nilsson was already in the driver's seat of the limo. Suddenly he heard clicking footsteps coming down the stairs.<em> Rashel <em>he thought. He was about to tell her off for being late when she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. _WOW_ was all that he could think.

Rashel was in a _dress_, a black halter neck dress that clung to her curves and showed off her long slender legs. Her eyes were surrounded by lashes darkened by mascara, causing them to gleam like emeralds. Her lips that were coated in pale pink gloss contrasted her pale complexion. Oddest of all she was wearing a pair of designer three inch black heels. Quinn could not help but to stare at his soulmate.

Rashel smirked and Quinn blushed, he must have sent all his thoughts through the bond, as was so overwhelmed by his love for her. She walked up to him and he drew her in for a kiss, but before their lips could make contact, Rashel put a finger on his lips and pushed him back.

'Didn't think you'd see me in a dress, did you, huh?' she tilted her head slightly and glared at him.

'I…I…well…I…,' stammered Quinn not knowing what to say.

Satisfied that he had no answer, Rashel leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

><p>'Hi Thea,' said Ash quietly, causing the blonde witch to knock her glass of water over.<p>

'Ash!' she gasped. 'You scared me half to death.'

'I'm terribly sorry,' said Ash. 'It seems that I have disturbed you. I shall bother you some other time.' He started to walk out of the kitchen.

Thea was shocked at Ash's sudden politeness.

'No, don't go,' she said hurriedly, worrying that something bad was happening. 'What do you need?'

Ash turned around.

'Nothing really,' he said. 'I was just wondering if you have been making potions and spells.'

When Thea looked suspicious Ash calmly added:

'Because it would help to know if I'm mad when I see my ceiling speak to me.'

Thea blushed.

'That's odd,' she said. 'My spells don't usually have such an effect.'

Ash told Thea that Eric was looking for her before leaving. He felt sick at himself for using his silver tongue, but if Mary-Lynnette found out she would surely not begrudge him this opportunity to regain his pride. _Argh,_ he thought. _All those big words are starting to hurt my head._ Having all the information he needed, and Thea out of the way, he raced up to Thea's room and began searching for potions. He soon found them in an ornate box at the back of her wardrobe and quickly removed the evillest ones he could find and stuffed them in his pockets. He knew gentle-hearted Thea would not notice _them _missing.

* * *

><p>Rashel and Quinn pulled away from each other blushing. What started out as an innocent kiss had soon turned into a passionate make-out session before being disturbed by a red-face Nilsson clearing his throat. Embarrassed, they smoothed their clothes and clambered into limo. A flustered Nilsson pressed the button for the privacy screen and backed erratically into the drive, causing the love-struck couple to end up sprawled on each other.<p>

* * *

><p>James had finally calmed Poppy down from her hyper state where she raved non-stop about how beautiful Rashel looked in a dress. He sighed, Poppy must have gone mad; seriously, <em>Rashel<em>? In a _dress_? The idea was laughable. He was making his way towards the garden when Ash ran down a flight of stairs, crashing into him. _How odd, _thought James,_ Ash never rushed._

'Dude! What is your problem?' shouted James

'Sorry,' panted Ash. 'Listen; have you seem Rashel or Quinn?'

'Sorry Ash, but from what Poppy told me, they left for their date five minutes ago, 'replied James apologetically.

Ash immediately ran off leaving James thinking _how odd_ again.

Ash was fuming; those two had gotten away again. _But just they wait_, he thought, they won't get _away for long._

_To be continued…_

**DUN DUN DUN another cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review, again I'll need ten reviews before I update. The first person to review and the the person who writes the best review both get a sneek preview of the start ot the next chapter.**

**until I update...**

**nightworldlover.**

**Review**


	3. Problems

**Hi there! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm back, I'm sorry I took over a week to update this but hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. I was had two day-trips with my family and was banned from the computer on those days, I also had to do my homework as the holidays are ending. But enough of the excuses here is the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: anything you recognise, I do not own**

**Problems**

Rashel and Quinn quickly took advantage of the fact that that Nilsson's erratic driving had left them sprawled on each other. Glancing at the privacy screen, then at each other, they simultaneously tumbled onto the limo floor, with Rashel at the bottom and her already short dress hitched up even further. Rashel struggled to roll to on top, but Quinn pinned her arms down, she giggled and continued to struggled half-heartedly for a while, before giving up and allowing him to press his lips onto hers. Rashel responded with a passionate kiss and Quinn let go of her arms and embraced her.

Nilsson had put up the privacy screen but he could still hear awkward noises coming from behind him._ What are they doing, _he thought_, luckily Lord Thierry had the windows tinted, or everyone would see them. _Momentarily caught up in his embarrassment, Nilsson lost concentration on the road; he swerved at the last moment before going off the road.

Rashel and Quinn were thrown to side of the limo.

'NILSSON!' shouted Quinn pulling away from Rashel.

'Damn it,' muttered Rashel quickly inspecting her dress. 'Poppy will kill me if I ruin this.'

Quinn heard her and smirked.

'I'll buy you another one if we ruin it,' he said before pulling her back onto the floor.

'We can't turn up at the restaurant looking like-' Rashel was cut off by Quinn putting a hand around her mouth.

Rashel finished what she was saying telepathically through the soulmate bond:

'_Seriously, what would people think?'_

'_Who cares what people think,' _replied Quinn._ 'Besides, I could probably fix us both up in five seconds.'_

'_But-'_ Rashel's worries were once again cut off, this time by a kiss. And Rashel felt herself giving in to the darkness.

_Meanwhile…_

Back at the mansion, there was a rare occurrence; Ash was deep in thought, he had run into the small, comfortable secret room near his bedroom. Finally he thought of an idea why bother running around Vegas looking for those smart-asses he would wait till they came back before getting them. Ash smiled and picked out four vials of potion before putting the rest into a small alcove behind the small room's couch, _for later use, _he thought. Then he got up and peeked around the door to make sure no-one was outside before slipping outside and towards the kitchen

* * *

><p>Rashel and Quinn were still on the floor of the limo, they had been making out longer then they had ever made out before, and their tongues were in each other's mouths. Poor Nilsson was wasting the effort in taking the most scenic route around Vegas to make it 'romantic', but his efforts were not appreciated.<p>

Quinn pulled away from Rashel's mouth and started to kiss her neck. Rashel moaned happily and responded by nuzzling his shoulder. This continued for a while until Quinn lost control and his fangs grew. Rashel felt two sharp points at her pulse and panicked, using the skills she had developed during her time as a vampire hunter; she shoved Quinn off her and against the seat, at the same moment pulled a miniature wooden knife out of her clutch and pressed it against his throat. Quinn stared at Rashel and gulped. After a moment she realised who she was with and dropped the knife.

'_Never do that again!' _she hissed. 'You promised not to do that.'

'S…s…sorry,' stammered Quinn.

'You ought to be,' snapped Rashel before getting back on her seat and staring out the window.

Quinn was shocked, Rashel scared him sometimes, and this was one of those times. _Stupid,_ he cursed himself, _this is the first date and you've probably blown things with her. She probably hates you now._

* * *

><p>Ash reached into the back of the pantry and pulled out a bottle of vintage champagne, he had been saving it for a special occasion; for example Mary-Lynnette returning or him proposing to her. But he was willing to use it early as payback against Quinn. Ash poured the champagne into two glasses; he first poured half a vial of stay-fresh potion each glass to keep it bubbly until the couple returned. Then he poured a vial of love potion in one glass, and the two vials containing anti-love-potion- potion; which would make sure the plan wouldn't backfire, and personality swap potion; which would make however drank it make a fool of themselves. To make it fair- Ash stopped and smirked at the thought of himself making something fair- to make it fair he would let his victims choose which glass they wanted. He then swapped the glasses around so many times that even he did not know which were which.<p>

* * *

><p>Rashel stared out of the window with tears in her eyes; she had her back turned stubbornly against Quinn so he would not see the tears. <em>What have I done,<em> she thought,_ why did I have to overreact like that. Quinn probably hates me now. _They had sat in silence for about five minutes. Mustering up all her courage she wiped away her tears and turned around. To her surprise, Quinn appeared to have been waiting for this to happen.

'I'm sorry,' they both blurted at the same time. Seeing the look of shock on each other's faces they both cracked up laughing. When they had finally calmed down Rashel said:

'I love you John Quinn,'

'I love you too, Rashel Jordan. Does this mean I'm forgiven?'

'Um hum. What about me?'

'Hmm…' said Quinn. 'You're forgiven, as always.'

Rashel poked Quinn in the arm and they gazed into each other's eyes.

They romantic moment was broken, as always by Nilsson.

'Mr Quinn and Miss Rashel,' he said. 'We have arrived at the restaurant.'

They glared at the place in the privacy screen where Nilsson's head would have been, before smoothing their clothes and waiting for him to open the door for them. They then got out and walked towards a fancy French restaurant called l'émeraude.

They were seated in a private balcony on the top floor that Quinn had reserved for them, and read the menus. Quinn had a little trouble deciding what to eat as he was a vampire, but after a few suggestions from Rashel decided on Cognac Shrimp with Beurre Blanc Sauce. Rashel herself choose a bouillabaisse. They were having a good time until the pretty blonde waitress took their orders. After writing down their orders, the waitress batted her eyelashes, looked demurely at Quinn and purred in a suggestive tone:

'Would you like anything else?'

'No thank you!' snapped Rashel in a tone that could have frozen water.

The waitress backed away as Rashel glared at her, her eyes shooting green fire. She ran into the kitchen and told everyone she felt sick and was going to go home. The manager allowed her to leave and yelled at the young male kitchen hand to take her place.

The kitchen hand/waiter was shown the table he would be serving, one thing caught his eye; the girl, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was also one of the tastiest looking ones. He was going to stop at nothing to get her, and nothing was going to stop him because he was a lamia, and just thinking of the things he could do to her made his fangs grow.

**Yes this is another cliffhanger. To those who are thinking the lamia is Ash, it isn't. It's just some random I made up. **

**I'm sorry but I won't be updating very frequently as the school holidays have ended. Until least the 23rd of September you will have to wait patiently. But if I get at least ten reviews for this story, I will make sure I update within a month. HAHAHA Thats right I kinda evil, I didn't say this month, I said a month, so you might still have to wait till next month. **

**Again, the first to review and the person with the best review will get a sneak preview of the start of the next chapter; which is possibly the last chapter.**

**I also have a VERY IMPORTANT POLL up, it will decide the fate of one of my stories, and will close in a month. So vote quickly!**

**Ten reviews please :)**


	4. Things take an odd turn

**Yes it's me finally updating after a term. Hopefully this final chapter was worth the wait**

**DISCLAIMER: L. J. Smith owns Night World**

**Enjoy!**

The lamia waited patiently as the Cognac Shrimp with Beurre Blanc Sauce and bouillabaisse were cooked; and as soon as they were he almost snatched their plates up in anticipation of what he could do to the delicious girl, but first he needed to get rid of her date.

He took the dishes and set them in front the couple. Then he asked:

'Would you like a bottle of this restaurant's complimentary champagne?'

'Yes please.' they both replied at the same time, it was almost uncanny. The lamia then went into the cellar to get the champagne, barely hiding his glee at how well the plan was working. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two sachets of fine, near invisible powder. He then proceeded to empty the sachet in two glasses. He brought the champagne and glasses to the couple's table and filled the glasses; handing the one containing fast reacting laxative powder to the male and the one containing slow reacting sedative powder to the female. Hiding a smile he sidled back into the kitchen and waited for the results.

Quinn was eating his Cognac Shrimp with Beurre Blanc Sauce, it tasted surprisingly good, _but then again I haven't had real food in years_ he thought. The only bad thing was that the champagne tasted quite strange, _well it is French champagne, maybe that's why it tastes different. _Content with his theory, Quinn and continued eating, and it was then that the cramps started…

Rashel took a sip of her champagne, there was a strange after taste to it, _it must be flavoured champagne,_ she thought, _either that or it doesn't mix well with bouillabaisse. _She looked coyly up at Quinn, and then blinked in surprise at his expression; Quinn's face was screw up in pain.

'Umm, are you alright?' she asked.

'Argh…cramps…painful…' he replied.

'Maybe it's food poisoning.' she said._ Could vampires even get food poisoning?_

'I…dunno…need…go…bathroom…' with that Quinn got up and staggered towards the bathroom

_Meanwhile…_

The lamia grinned; his plan was going well…

PAGEBREAK

Rashel watched Quinn staggering towards the bathroom, _what the hell was that_, she thought, maybe she should complain to the restaurant manager about bad food. Rashel blinked; she swore she saw the air shimmer. And that was when she began to feel woozy…

The lamia went up to Rashel and when he was satisfied she was not in control of her mind, he said loud enough for everyone to hear:

'Miss, I apologise, but you must leave because you are intoxicated.'

When Rashel did not respond he said:

'Miss please allow me to escort you out, you date can pay the bill when he returns from the bathroom.'

The lamia then proceeded to help Rashel to the door as soon and as he was out the door he picked her up and took her to the alley behind the restaurant.

PAGEBREAK

Quinn finally came out of the bathroom _that was the worst fifteen minutes of my very long life_, he thought. But as soon as he got back to his table he knew it would be longer than fifteen minutes…_Rashel is missing! Shit that waiter _was_ a lamia! Oh Goddess, he kidnapped Rashel after drugging me! I've gotta get her back! Shit! Shit! Shit! _A flurry of frantic thoughts rushed through Quinn mind. He quickly pulled out $500 dumped it on the table and yelled 'Keep the Change!' to the nearest waiter. Before grabbing her clutch and following her scent out of the door.

PAGEBREAK

The lamia laid the semi-conscious Rashel on the ground in the alley. He sniggered obscenely and was about to rip the dress off his victim, when someone behind him someone yelled:

'Oi! Not so fast!'

Quinn sprang at the lamia and knocked him to the ground, before sending Rashel a telepathic message, _wake up! _He lost his concentration on the lamia for a moment when he heard Rashel stirring, and before he knew it the lamia shoved him onto the ground. The lamia saw Quinn's face and a flash of shock rippled across his face. Quinn also recognised this lamia; he was one of Hunter Redfern's (minor) lackeys.

'Quinn!' spat the lamia. 'Long time no see. I'm gonna turn you in to Hunter.'

Before the lamia could knock Quinn out a female voice yelled:

'Not if _I_ can help it!'

The lamia turned around and saw his would-be victim holding a mini stake at his heart.

'Nobody gets past the Cat.' was the last thing he heard before that stake was driven through his heart.

'Well _I_ did.' Said Quinn slyly, looking at the mummified lamia.

Rashel smiled and kissed Quinn.

'You're the only exception.' She said before kissing him again.

PAGEBREAK

When Rashel and Quinn got back to the mansion that night, they found Ash waiting for them in the kitchen he handed them each a glass of champagne before taking a glass for himself.

'To Quinn and Rashel's first official date,' toasted Ash before taking a big gulp. Rashel and Quinn looked warily at the champagne; they _had _already gotten into too much trouble with this drink tonight. However this was _Ash _being polite; too much of a rare situation to waste. They looked at each other and were about to drink when Ash interrupted:

'Don't drink it! I spiked the champagne with love potion and anti- love potion and personality swap potion. I think I've just accidently drunk the personality swap potion, but one of you still has the love potion champagne.

The soulmates looked at each other; this night was getting way too weird.

'Well, thanks for the thought anyway Ash,' said Quinn. 'My soulmate and I have had a very strange and tiring night. Please excuse us, we need some sleep.'

With that the couple turned their backs on a red-faced Ash and left the room.

_After the effect of personality swap potion wears off…_

Ash was absolutely humiliated by what had just happened, of course Ash being Ash wouldn't says it was his fault. _No_Ash always found someone else to blame. But at this moment he was hearing some very strange and loud noise coming from the room above him; Rashel and Quinn's room, the room the soulmates were "sleeping". Ash shook his head and grinned, he would forgive and forget. For now…

**I hope you liked it, bear in mind that this was the ending I had planned since before I started writing this story, so I really hope you like it. There will be a third story in in this 'Rashel & Quinn' series called _Rashel & Quinn: Ash's Revenge, _but I might not be writing that for a while as I am going to write my first fanfic for my new obsession: Percy Jackson!**

**Until then...**

**nightworlder**

**p.s. Yes I did change my pen name, I was nightworldlover until I started writing Percy Jackson fanfics**

**Review if you want me to write the third story: _Rashel & Quinn: Ash's Revenge :)_**


End file.
